Parallel confusion
by StormcagePrincess99
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if your own mad man in a box fell out of the sky? Well that's exactly what happened to fifteen year old Evangeline follow her on her journey as she uncovers life changing secrets and finds love in one unlikely place...
1. Chapter 1

This story will be edited by the amazing Caitlin Trutt xxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Sitting at "Home", 6:45am in the morning.

I.e. 15 short and precious minutes until my alarm clock will start pounding out the piecing bleep that every teenager worldwide dreads, the bleeping that signifies that it's unfortunately time to drag my resistant body out from between the gorgeously soft comfortable and cozy bed covers.

Although I know that I am not alone in my utter abhorrence for school mornings (especially Mondays) and alarm clocks because I know that practically every teenager stands united with me on that front, I always feel like the national confederation of alarm clocks or something has a conspiracy against me!

I stare at the clock watching those precious seconds slip by in the blink on an eye,

Dreading the moment when I would have to force myself to get up out of my cozy nest and prepare myself for the living hell that is school.

Before I go any further and you guys start to get mega confused, I should probably explain a little about myself to you... So, here goes nothing...

Well umm, my names Evangeline Thorne, I'm 15 years young, the school "Rebel" and utterly obsessive Whovian...

And trust me when I say utterly obsessive I freaking mean it!

Ever since the first season of "New Who" aired with Christopher Eccelson as the 9th doctor it's been my fanatical passion.

But if I was to put it truthfully I would probably have to them admit that my love for Doctor Who whizzed past the stage of it just being a TV show that I like along time ago,

It quickly started taking over my life.

Turning me into an outcast at school because I mean really, who wants to hang around with the retarded Scottish girl (I live in England sadly)?

The girl who dyed her hair TARDIS blue, randomly starts spouting lines from the show in a British accent?

Oh and who is also probably the biggest freak in the whole of the friggin' 21st century...

So yeah me in a nutshell.

I like nuts, nuts are cool... yup I'm a perpetual weirdo.

Anyways besides all of the who "doctor who" awesomeness,

My life kind of hit a "rough patch" the year that I turned 11- my parents were killed in a plane crash leaving me, their 11 year old daughter alone and orphaned.

Due to the fact that my mum and dad were my only family besides some batty old great aunt who lives in Finland (I mean who moves to Finland)!

So due to crappy stuff I was ditched of at some Hell hole of an orphanage, although I never really lasted long at any of the modern day Hell holes.

It was always only a matter of time before the fights, skipping school and badass-ness began, by that time I'd already have been thrown out and I was back on the streets as just another homeless teenager that no one really gives a flying llama about.

It was when I was about twelve that I started Doctor Who (at the time I was currently living with a set of abusive foster "parents"). At first, I didn't really know what about it drew me in - the plot line, or maybe it was the fact that it gave me hope.

Hope that maybe life got bad a mad man in a box would come and save me from it all,

Maybe it was because it made me feel for a while, that being different was okay and that I could be who I wanted to be.

I don't know...

I've always cling to those thoughts, the hope that when the world that I so desperately hate gets to much someone will come and save me, yet they are the fanatical delusions that aided in turning me into such an out cast at school and to much "parents" and one psychologist in a line of many, anti-social as well as withdrawn, unstable and "cooperative".

I mean what the heck!

Who on earth do they think they are - swamping into my sad little life and sticking their pathetic stereotypical labels on me!

They can just ditch me and leave when ever they get bored but unfortunately this is my life and I'm stuck with it, so as far as I am concerned I can be who the hell I want and do whatever I want with it.

Apparently my (awesome) TARDIS blue hair is "inappropriate" "loud" and "improper" and the small tattoo of the TARDIS that I got behind my ear a few weeks ago my "mum" can not even begin to comprehend!

I absolutely adore my new tattoo; I got it a few days after my 15th birthday at this new place in town.

Thankfully the tattooist didn't seem too bothered about my age or ask of ID so I might go back and get a sonic screwdriver on my wrist...

It's always extremely entertaining, winding up Martha.

Giving her in-depth descriptions on my next tattoos and what color I am next going to dye my hair, what?

Don't judge, its fun!

But anyway back to the subject of school.

Ever since my parents died I've been to multiple schools and all of which never ended well in the slightest, the school that I attend at the moment is called Thatcher's All Girls Academy which to be frank is hell in a posh snobby building!

Before you ask, yup, it is one of those snotty private schools where your ranking in the "food chain" is determined by how much cash "daddy" has in the bank, Martha's more or less rolling in it so I guess that I would be quite high up if I wasn't you know...Me...

Thank God I've only got three long years left till I'm free, free to kidnap a time lord them run away and never look back, yeah, if only!

As you can tell, I have high expectations for my waste of a life.

I've seriously veered of the subject of me and my blasted alarm clock...

Any thicko could most likely tell by now that I'm definitely not the "OMG I totally love school!" kind of girl, I'm more of a freaky, disturbed, badass Whovian type of girl.

Yup I'm a badass chick...hehehe...

"4, 3, 2, 1... And off I go to hell."

I murmur to myself as the darned alarm starts to bleep its stupid and repetitious noise that echoes through my room, wiping the sleep from my bleary eyes and swinging my legs out of my cozy nest of covers.

Grumbling and cursing under my breath I make my way to my (smexy!) TARDIS themed wardrobe, that to my greatest dismay is not a million times bigger on the inside!

Grabbing a black mini skirt with thin metal chains hanging from it, a low cut white shirt , Doctor Who hoodie and last but not least, my black Doc Martens that are embellished with a small TARDIS on each. So basically the best freaking shoes ever!

Anyway, I threw my gear on in a frantic rush before slapping on my usual gothic war paint, shoving my TARDIS blue hair up into a messy bun which flaunted the tattoo behind my ear.

Needless to say the control freak "mum" and psychotic Psychologist do not approve in the slightest about my "interesting" dress sense but me! Hehehe...

Finally I put the finishing touches on my outfit- my school tie wrapped in a loose knot around my neck, sonic screwdriver earrings plus a mini replica of Rivers journal on a silver chain, perfect!

A flick on a mascara wand later and I eventually ready to face school but first I had Martha to deal with.

Just as a "happy" coincidence just as I grabbed my bag (which just so happens to have the Doctor and River Song on the front) Martha, my "mum" just happened to yell at me from the breakfast bar to tell me to get my lazy butt down there, nice...

Trudging unwillingly down the carpeted stairs into the breakfast bar as Martha calls it to be not so cheerfully greeted by her normal disapproving and judgmental mutterings and glares about my school attire, ignoring the side glances and comments I waltz over to the cupboards, helping my self to a Rivita breakfast bar.

The whole time I was aware of Martha's patronizing eyes trained on my back, a few minutes later I finally gave into her stare- turning round to face her before saying in a fake and sugary voice,

"Oh mummy!"

"What is the matter?"

I struggled not to smirk at her expression of utmost forced calm.

"I was merely speculating your...Interesting... school uniform"

She forced out through gritted teeth.

My relationship with Martha, my foster mum has always been kind of tense and often strained to the point of breaking, it's not because we don't get on more, it's the fact that all she seems to do is nag me about my clothes, makeup and attitude.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like we don't have our good moments, it's just that that's not really the point...

Although what really surprises is that she still cares even after I've thrown everything that she's done for me straight back in her face, not my Doctor Who obsession, attitude problem or disregard for school seem to be able to put her off.

But that's enough doom and gloom back to me, Martha and the breakfast bar-

Choosing not to answer her forced reply I merely picked up my bag from the counter, throwing Martha a smirk before swaggering out of the front door, only stopping to yell that I'll be back late, now kids watch and learn from the Queen of swag!


	2. Chapter 2

here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if this sucks I wrote it in a rush, which explains why it's so short! 3 3 xx

Oh and sorry if River is a bit out of character! So yeah...Meh?

By the time that I had finally made it to school I was, as always fashionably (almost) late, sauntering through the rolling school grounds like I owned the place, ignoring the spiteful sneers and bitchy remarks that I was receiving from the rest of my year group.

Acting like it didn't bother me I strolled past the clusters of giggling year sevens with my TARDIS colored head held high as I made my way to first period Geography, only when River Song marries Captain Jack will I ever show any enthusiasm for the mind numbing subject.

I mean really!

Who actually wants to learn about rocks and rain patterns for God's sake!?

So lets just say that in the geography department I'm not exactly Miss Popular with the teachers, well to be honest the only subjects that I actually give a flying Sontaran about are History and Art.

I don't know why I love history so much I just do, the past completely fascinates me, drawing me in like a moth to a flame.

I don't even have to explain why I love art- give me a pencil and paper, and I can get lost in the magic of it all, the power on being able to create your hearts desire with some mere flicks of your wrist.

Walking through the geography block swinging my hips with each step, I swaggered into the classroom only to be met with the shrill pitch of Miss Mitchell's voice as she began to roar at me, the usual rubbish- telling me how insolent I am and that deserve to attend such a prestigious school and more chizz that just went straight over my head.

The rest of my classmates staring at my with smug expressions plastered on to the pretty little Barbie faces,

"I think you should send her to Mrs. Harrison!"

Said one of the bitchy snobs named Kristina Destefano who hates my guts after I accidentally kicked muck from the hockey pitch over her this season Gucci stilettos...whoops ...

"You know what, Kristina I think your right, this class should not have to put up with the attention seeking antics of little miss know it all here."

Replied Miss Mitchell.

"So do we Miss!"

The rest of my class chorused, smug smiles plastered on their pathetic little faces.

I was utterly seething, the anger was radiating out of me, marching up to Kristina I slapped her sharply, leaving her pretty little mouth hanging open in stunned horror.

Smirking at her scandalize before skipping out of the class making sure to swipe the contents of Miss Mitchell's desk on to the floor, racing down the deserted corridor, her livid shrieks bouncing of the tilled walls.

Prancing down the halls kicking over anything in my wake, my blue hair streaming behind me as it escaped from the loose bun, at that specific moment in time I had know idea where I was going, I just knew that I needed to get out of there and fast!

Kicking open the heaving double entrance doors, I was completely ignorant to the cries of protest from the faculty and Kristina's sobs about how she was going to call her lawyer about the violent assault.

I mean seriously, what seventeen year old has her own personal lawyer?

Oh wait sorry I forgot that's right, the stuck up students at Thatcher's all seem to!

Racing through the parking lot filled with an array of over priced cars, I purposely trampled through the flower beds while running the point of a compass down the length of Mrs. Harrison's silver Porsche while listening to her cries of anguish in the background.

A satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth as I skipped out of the parking lot and out into the secluded street, it had taken a while to dawn on me but it was them that I realized that I had utterly nowhere to go.

Obviously you've probably caught on to the fact that I kind of have no friends (I'm such a loner!) and even if I did they'd all still be in school, reciting Shakespeare or something like that so I couldn't go to one of their houses, Martha would be at work and also I stupidly forgotten to lift my purse this morning so to top it all of I had nada money on me. Perfect.

I awkwardly just kind of stood out in the empty street for a few more minutes before finally decided that it would be better if I stopped moping and tried to sort myself out.

Not that, that worked,

This was one of those very frequent times when I would trade my soul for my own mad man in a box to just randomly fall from the sky, sweep me of my feet and never bring me back to this crappy planet that is so forth named Earth.

I began to stroll down the road at a leisurely pace when out of the blue I just stopped on the spot. My jaw dropped open and my eyes widened. Standing dead in front of me, with a shocked expression that most likely matched my own, was Alex freaking Kingston and her famous hair.

We just stood staring at each other for what seemed like the equivalent of millennia before I finally worked up the courage to break his extremely awkward silence that had fallen.

"Umm... hi Alex" I blurted out nervously, waiting anxiously for her reply,

"No offence sweetie, but who the hell is Alex?" she replied, one eyebrow rose as she twiddled a golden curl round one of her fingers.

My jaw dropped to the ground, what the Hell

Was going on here?

Was this some kind of wind up?

A sick joke?

Yet something in my gut was telling me otherwise, I know that this sounds utterly stupid and completely moronic but it was like there was something deep inside me hat was convinced that this was, the River Song, you know the fictional badass bitch from Doctor Who.

My brain was telling me that I was being completely thick but my heart was telling me exactly what I wanted to hear.

Deciding on the spot that I was going to take the plunge and go for if no matter if I made me look like a complete idiot, I took a deep breath before saying apprehensively

"River Song?"

I waited timidly for her reply which came after a long confusing silence.

"How on earth do you know who I am?"

She replied with a perplexed tone,

Swallowing anxiously in a feeble attempt to moisten my dry throat, a million and one thoughts racing through my mind at top speed, God I was going to furious if this is all some messed up wind up!

I hadn't a clue what to say!

What was I meant to tell her, that I know everything about her life and know how everyone of her friends dies?

Definitely not the way to go!

No bothering to wait for my answer she asked inquisitively

"What is your name?"

Swallowing I said quietly

"Evangeline, Evangeline Thorne" I replied.

The color drained from her face as the words slipped past my lips, worried that there was something wrong with her I stepped slightly closer only to be met with another duel question which for some reason I felt obliged to answer.

"When were you born and how old are you?"

I didn't really think before I replied, it just kind of slipped my mind that telling personal information to a complete random stranger on the street was probably not a great idea!

Putting those thoughts aside I responded to her query,

"I was born on the 14th of February 1995 and obviously corresponding to that date I'm 17 years young."

Alex/River's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before muttering to herself, "Oh my God, it is!"

"Uh hello!"

"I'm right here you know!" I said sarcastically.

I was not liking the fact that I was being ignored.

"Oh right, sorry" she said before saying slowly, as if unsure of her words. "I know that right now I probably sound like a really creepy stalker bitch but sweetie your going to have to have to trust me." River/Alex said.

Still not thinking straight I nodded robotically, following the blonde goddess obediently, all thoughts of school and money flying out of my head rapidly.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before River/Alex broke it abruptly asking me why I was not at school; obviously this wasn't a great question to ask a girl who had just stormed out of the bloody place!

A small blush spreading over my cheeks I murmured some ill convincing lie about having a dentist appointment after which she gave me a look that told me she knew I was lying. Great, just perfect.

We walked down the road in utter silence for the rest of the short journey, although nothing in the whole freaking solar system could heave prepared me for the unbelievable and astonishing sight that lay before my eyes at the street corner.

Sitting on the tarmac I plain sight, in the centre of an earth road was a deep blue police box. That police box.

I stopped dead in my tracks with Alex/River by my side, my jaw just hung in mid air and my eyes most likely looked like they were popping out of my freaking head!

"Oh my God..." I muttered to myself.

This was all it took to finally convince me.

I now knew almost for certain that this was genuine, that some how way out there; there really was a mad man in a blue box.

Then it struck me.

Let's just say that the curly blonde goddess standing by my side actually was the River Song / Melody Pond/ Mel's, would that make it all true?

The Silence, Madame Kovarian, Storm cage and the bloody daleks real?

A gazillion thoughts whizzing threw my head, making me feel slightly dizzy, to tell the truth.

Grasping out for help as a sudden unexpected bout of fatigue washed over me my stomach lurching and my head spinning, River (I am now 99.99% sure that's genuinely River) grabbed my hand and put an arm around my shoulder, steadying me as I regained my balance.

I saw a look of concern pass River's face as she look at me questioningly, feeling obliged to answer I said slowly

"Please River, before we go in there are some things I really need to explain..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I explained everything to River.

Well when I say everything I actually mean as much as I could tell her without ripping a whole in the fabric of time or making the universe freaking implode!

As we sat, well stood if you want to get technical, and she listened, I explained, her eye brows shooting up at times or occasional looks of sadness passing her perfect face as I more or less spilled my guts.

Thankfully as far as I can tell she took most of it quite well although a couple of things I mentioned made her face turn as pale as chalk but River quickly recovered.

I wouldn't say that she was exactly comfortable with the whole situation of their lives being made into an on going TV show but what could she do to stop the program?

By the time our lengthy discussion drew to a close I was certain that almost an entire hour had flown past yet after talking non stop for the past sixty minutes the break after the end of our conversation quickly evolved into an awkward prolonged silence.

Ineptly staring at the ground while River just stood still looking slightly dazed and I in shock, it was a few seconds later that I warily broke the lack of conversation by asking River if the Doctor was around, I know that was a completely stupid and idiotic question considering that we were currently leaning against his TARDIS for goodness sake but hey it was one of those "in the heat of the moment" situations!

In which River replied "Oh umm... yeah sorry!"

"Just kind of spaced out there honey."

I returned her smile before saying

"So are Amy and Rory around?"

(I forgot to mention that from my conversation with River I gained the information that although a lot of the show was quite exaggerated the bare bones and a considerable amount were frighteningly accurate!)

She responded with a nod that gave me the impression that it still hadn't sunk in that I knew almost everything, she had told me that if anyone tries to get information out of me or soothing along those lines, I was just to do she does . I.e. Smirk with a smug expression on my face and say her infamous, catchphrase, "Spoilers", if I was forced to admit it I was kind of delighted that I got to share a phrase with River freaking Song!

To my question River replied with an excited yes and I knew that she was dying to introduce me to the gang to put it one way, I watched as River pulled out the petite TARDIS key from her jacket pocket (that makes me sound like a complete stalker, which I'm not by the way) and slip it into the normal looking Yale lock.

Just before she was about to push open the TARDIS door I quickly pulled her aside and said

"Umm, River just before we go in I just want to say thank you..."

"For what sweetie?" she replied with a kind smile.

Blushing and wringing my hands nervously I replied,

"You have no idea how much of an inspiration you are to so many girls across the world."

My self consciousness rapidly disappearing as I began to relax in her presence,

"You made so many us realize that we don't have to be stick thin to be beautiful and that no matter how bad things get there's always something left to live for..."

I trailed on staring at my hands,

Finishing with a quiet thank you.

"You also made me realize that there's so much more to life than sitting feeling sorry for yourself and wishing for things that you will never be able to have."

I went on in a strong yet slightly intimidated manner as I have to admit as much as I have compared her appearance to that of a goddess she truly does have the air of a deity.

If I had to admit it I was avoiding her gaze in fear of what she might think of me but still I continued,

"You made so many girls like me see what true love meant and that it's a good thing to be a strong sassy and independent woman who can take anything the universe throws at her."

I finished my speech still trying to avoid her eyes that were attempting to catch my own, gathering up my dwindling confidence I looked into her deep green eyes only to see them glazed with a shining layer of unshed tears.

We just stood like that for a few seconds immersed in a comfortable silence which Rive broke saying softly

"Thank You"

"You have no idea how much what you just said means to me,"

River finished.

"There are times when I feel so fake, the only person who really knows me is The Doctor, It's like he's the only person who realizes that behind it all, there's just a scared broken woman who needs someone to bother to care," she added.

I watched as one of the tears glazing her deep eyes slipped down her cheek, quickly she wiped it away.

I observed as she took a deep breath pulling herself together, giving me an apologizing smile she said,

"Sorry I'm just not used to sharing my feelings with other people, thanks by the way... Thanks for caring sweetie."

"Hey River you've got nothing to thank me for."

"I don't care how cheesy this sounds but at the beginning he was the only thing in the universe that made me want to keep on living and I think maybe he still is..." River went on.

A tear slipping down my own face as we stood staring at each other, we continued in this manner for slightly longer before we both started laughing wildly, a fits of the giggle consuming the pair of us.

"My God we must look like a pair of utter psychopaths!" River said in between laughs.

"I know" I replied

"One minute we're crying and the next in fits of giggles!"

The look River gave me told me exactly what I was secretly thinking; everyone thinks that she's a complete nutcase!

Replying to her look with a worded response I said,

"Bitch please, River people may think that you're a complete nutter but at least you got the looks."

At this she scoffed.

"Hardly," she half spoke half laughed.

"Honestly, you have no idea how many girls, including me, would bloody KILL to look like you!"

But like the other compliments she merely shrugged it off in complete denial.

Then, suddenly out of nowhere I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"For goodness-sake" the voice behind me said

"I knew that you girls could talk for Raxacoriafalapatorez but I just timed that conversation and it wound up at 47 minutes 34.456 seconds long!"

"And by the way River, no matter what you think of yourself you will always be gorgeous to me."

I watched as a small blush rose in her cheeks while the Doctor walked over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her before their lips finally found each other and they were locked in an intense passionate kiss.

Standing beside the TARDIS awkwardly as I heard River give a small moan and The Doctor played with the hem of her shirt, unsure what to do I looked around nervously hoping that the snogging pair would come up for air but I had no such luck as they showed no signs of unlocking their lips.

In a desperate attempt to gain their attention I did the only thing that jumped to mind; feebly clicking my fingers, praying that the doors to the TARDIS actually opens like they did for The Doctor when he clicked his fingers.

To my surprise the old girl obeyed my command and the bright blue doors snapped open with a sharp click.

Due to the fact that the doors were no longer supporting their joint weight the interlocked couple toppled back into the TARDIS, landing in a tangled heap on arms and legs with River left hand in an extremely awkward place!

Readying myself for the torrents of displeasure and complaints that I was certain was to follow from the pair I took a deep breath and looked the Doctor straight in the eyes,

only to see that the jaws of The Doctor and River were now hanging in mid air.

Frowning I opened my mouth to speak but was met by the Doctor's low confused words,

"How the hell, did you do that?" He asked, his tone almost menacing.


End file.
